


He Let Them See

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Sometimes, he was still scared.





	He Let Them See

It still scared him sometimes—being out. A lifetime of hiding, of being terrified of being found out, didn’t go away quickly. Sometimes when he held Magnus’s hand in public his thoughts would flash to the clave—what if they found out? Then he’d remember they knew—that everyone knew—and he was okay again. He wasn’t ashamed of anything, not anymore. Not with Magnus, not of Magnus. So he held his hand. He kissed him. He let others see how much he loved him. Because even though he was still scared at times, he knew he shouldn’t be. Someday, it would all be in the past. He couldn’t wait for that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
